


Со слов АнтиГусёны

by FernSoup



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Everyday Life, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Originally Posted on Ficbook
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: По словам АнтиГусёны, Антиплащ не такой уж и отпетый негодяй.Написано по заявке:https://ficbook.net/requests/396030Не использую приставку анти-, когда персонажи Антимира обращаются друг другу, потому что это для нас они анти-, а для друг друга обычные антропоморфные животные.
Relationships: Nega-Bushoot & Nega-Gosalyn, Nega-Gosalyn & Negaduck (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Со слов АнтиГусёны

Дело Антиплаща было знакомо всем. Социопат, желающий получить всё, что только можно, в конечном счёте присвоил себе весь Сент-Канар своего Антимира. Он был королём, и никто не мог ему и слова поперёк горла сказать. Но что за жизнь без азарта? Всем известна причина, по которой Антиплащ ушёл из своего мира в мир Чёрного Плаща: ему попросту стало скучно. Грабить и разрушать было нечего, люди для запугивания совсем не годились, и не нашлось никого, кто бы решился противостоять грозному Антиплащу. Тогда, случайно обнаружив портал между мирами, злодей нашёл чем себя отвлечь, временами возвращаясь с награбленным в свой родной мир, чтобы не терять своей честно заслуженной репутации. Но вот появился в Антимире Чёрный Плащ, исправил положение в городе, оставив после себя Дружелюбную Четвёрку и навсегда заперев Антиплаща в своём мире. О том, где и чем теперь занят Антиплащ, оставалось лишь гадать. Впрочем, как и о его прошлом, хотя это легко можно было списать на влияние окружения Антимира, ведь здесь в порядке вещей было быть многоуважаемым господином, если ты самый злобный из всех негодяев, которых можно было встретить в АнтиСент-Канаре.

Но был в этом деле пробел, о котором мало кто знал, но из-за которого вся Дружелюбная Четвёрка ломала голову: как так вышло, что самая опрятная, вежливая и очаровательная рыжеволосая уточка в городе с прелестно завитыми волосами, повязанными розовыми лентами, при этом ещё любящая милые девчачьи вещички, от которых всех тошнило, жила с самым отпетым негодяем за все истории целых двух миров? Что произошло? Неужели Гусёна не пыталась убежать? Хотя да, это и неудивительно. Гусёна была очень послушной и вряд ли бы попыталась сбежать от своего опекуна без чужого вмешательства, но и вряд ли бы пошла с ним просто так за ручку. Значит селезень сам решил удочерить её, но зачем? Стал бы Антиплащ держать у себя дома само воплощение ангела без веской на то причины? Но как бы четверо героев не пытались разболтать Гусёну об этом, казалось, что она ещё не была готова заговорить. Она часто уходила в себя, когда её спрашивали об отце, о том, почему она до сих пор предпочитает возвращаться домой к Зигзагу, да и вообще, о прошлой жизни.

Первое время Гусёна и Танк вместе навещали Четвёрку, приходя в штаб или дом каждого из героев по отдельности, но потом Гусёна часто начала ходить в гости одна, а всё потому, что Танку была интересна компания Мегавольта. Ещё бы, ведь не так часто удаётся поговорить с кем-то действительно знающим физику! Но вот Гусёне было скучно. Она не была глупым утёнком, но и слушать про физику днями на пролёт, как Танк, тоже не могла. И вот в середине мая, Гусёна пришла в оранжерею к доктору Реджинальду Бушруту, с которым она любила проводить большую часть времени, играя со Спайком и слушая легенды о разных цветах. Например, однажды Бушрут рассказал ей про аконит — растение с ядовитыми цветами, которые плотными гроздьями висели на стебле. Цветы бывали от лёгкого фиолетового до нежно-розового цвета. Внутри они были пятнистыми, но в целом очень красивыми. По легенде, когда Геракл выводил Цербера из подземного царства Аида, выполняя приказ Эврисфея, из трёх пастей раздражённого дневным светом пса падала ядовитая слюна, которая и проросла цветами аконита. У ботаника этот цветок был, но он запрещал его трогать по понятным причинам. Гусёна всегда смотрела на эти цветы, как на мечту: ты можешь её увидеть, но не можешь коснуться.

Ещё уточке нравилось бывать в самой оранжерее, где повсюду росли растения и цветы, которых она никогда в жизни не видела и вряд ли бы увидела, если бы не появился Чёрный плащ. Когда в Сент-Канаре царили хаос и анархия, то везде витал запах пыли, грязи, мусора и дешёвого освежителя воздуха с раздражающим лимонным запахом. Живые цветы в такой среде либо просто не выживали, либо к ним лучше было не подходить. Гусёна, толком не знающая запахов цветов, была в полном восхищении, когда впервые зашла в восстановленную Бушрутом оранжерею. Тогда уточка впервые почувствовала пьянящий аромат живых роз, сладкий запах фиалок, сладостный оттенок мёда у пионов, и даже душистость свежескошенной травы вызывала у девочки небывалый восторг. Ещё Гусёне нравилось находиться рядом с Бушрутом из-за того, что от него приятно пахло репейным маслом.

Когда уточка собралась уходить, на улице начался дождь, со временем переросший в ливень. Бушрут предложил Гусёне немного подождать, когда на улице всё стихнет. Они вместе устроили чаепитие, сидя с бантиками на головах, но вот началась гроза, и Гусёне пришлось остаться в оранжерее на ночь. Бушрут редко спал в своей кровати из-за того, что постоянно засыпал за своим столом, поэтому он уложил Гусёну спать в кровать, не меняя простыней. Уточка удобно устроилась в кровати, укутавшись одеялом и обнимая свою фетровую куклу, которую ей подарил Квага, и закрыла свои глазки. Бушрут уже собрался уходить, выключив за собой свет, но лёгкий девичий голосок остановил его на пороге:

— Дядя Реджинальд, а расскажите мне сказку, — Гусёна не могла уснуть из-за воя ветра снаружи, грома, что басом отдавался повсюду, и редких веток, которые ветер ударял о стекло оранжереи и удары которых напоминали стук в дверь непрошеных гостей.

Доктор ботаники вернулся к Гусёне, сел на край кровати и спросил:

— И какую сказку тебе рассказать?

— Любую, только вы можете сделать это, как делал мой папа?

— Как твой… папа? В смысле Антиплащ? — Бушрут с трудом представлял себе картину, где любитель бензопил и огнестрельного оружия, сидел бы рядом со своей приёмной дочерью, рассказывая о принцессах, доблестных рыцарях и их непутёвых оруженосцах.

— Да. Мне нравилось, когда папа и Зигзаг пытались рассказать мне сказку про принцессу в хрустальных туфельках, лазающую по высокому бобовому стеблю и сражающуюся с Налоговой партией… Не знаю что это такое, но мне всегда было весело смотреть на то, как папа ругается с Зигзагом. За их руганью я переставала обращать внимание на вещи вокруг, и мне становилось спокойней, — вспоминала Гусёна.

— Что за вещи? — поинтересовался Бушрут, немного беспокоясь.

— Всякие… — загадочно ответила Гусёна.

— Всякие?

— Угу, — кивнула уточка. — Мне папа всегда помогал, когда всякое происходило.

— Антиплащ?.. — Бушрут, кажется начинал терять связь с реальностью.

— Мне папа тоже сначала не понравился. Помню, когда я в первый раз его встретила, школьные ребята пытались отобрать у меня куклу, собранную из разных частей, которые я только смогла найти. Обычно я тихо играла где-нибудь на заднем дворе нашей школы. Туда никто не ходил, потому что там всё было разломано, и ломать больше было нечего. Но в тот день я забыла о времени и, поняв что опаздываю, схватила свои вещи, и побежала домой. Я знаю, что никого пунктуальность не волновала, но я не могла себе позволить такой некультурности. Однако пара ребят с моего класса остановили меня, преградив путь. Я отступила назад, но спиной врезалась в их друзей. Они окружили меня, начали дразнить и вырывать мою куклу, которую я в спешке забыла спрятать в свой портфельчик. Но похоже, что мы таким образом загородили весь проход, потому что появился он. Видимо тогда у папы день выдался ужасный, потому что он хоть и всегда был зол, но тогда он был прям похож на старую кряхтящую машину, готовую в любой момент взорваться, что он и сделал. Папа расшугал и распинал этих хулиганов, никого не жалея. Они все убежали в страхе и ужасе. Потом он подошёл ко мне и вырвал куклу из моих рук, разорвал, растоптал и злобно накричал:

— Не вставайте у меня на пути! — Гусёна присела в кровати и приняла угрожающую позу, вытянув руки перед собой и растопырив пальцы. — Вот.

«Да, это похоже на него», — подумал Бушрут. Он сидел тихо, внимательно слушая девочку и временами поддакивая, потому что не хотел перебивать её лишними вопросами в момент откровения. А вопросов было много.

— Но я не убежала, в отличие от ребят. Было бы невежливо с моей стороны уйти, не высказав благодарности за то, что он мне помог. Когда я сказала ему «спасибо», то он посмотрел на меня как на сумасшедшую, а потом просто махнул рукой и пошёл дальше. Тогда я лишь пожала плечами и пошла домой к дедушке. А по поводу куклы я не переживала: это не первый раз, когда мою куклу ломали или рвали. Позже я просто сделала себе новую.

— У тебя был дедушка? — удивился Бушрут.

— Ага, — Гусёна кивнула головой. — Я жила с ним перед тем, как его арестовали. После этого меня и отправили в сиротский приют.

— И как там было?

— Холодно, — Гусёна легла обратно в кровать. — Все были грубые, невоспитанные и грязные, а воспитательнице всегда было со мной трудно. Она всегда говорила: «Ты невозможный ребёнок! Как можно быть такой порядочной и милой!». Ну, она не прям так говорила, но ругаться неприлично.

— Тебя там никто не любил, значит?

Гусёна пожала плечами:

— Меня это не волновало. Меня мало кто любил, так что я просто привыкла.

— Это ужасно, — сочувственно сказал Бушрут.

— Ещё как! Хорошо, что я потом ещё раз встретила папу, — Гусёна приобняла куклу.

— Ещё раз?

Гусёна кивнула головой.

— Это было осенью, когда повсюду были грязные лужи. В смысле они и так повсюду были, но тогда прям везде-везде. Я гуляла по тротуару возле проезжей части, и мимо проехала машина, которая забрызгала моё платьице. Я поспешила в приют, но тут появился, прыгнул в лужу возле меня и наиграно сказал:

— Простите милая леди, мне следовало быть аккуратней.

— Ничего, сэр. Это мне не следовало вставать на вашем пути, — сказала я, сделав реверанс.

— Хах, да, вот именно! Все бы такими были.

— Что же, удачного вам дня.

— Удачного? Я, по-твоему, неудачник?! — он чуть ли не кричал на меня, а в ответ я ему ответила голосом, который взрослые используют, чтобы поучать своих детей:

— У вас уставший вид, грязная и мятая одежда, да и пахнете… как все. Ни одна дама с вами не заговорит.

Он немного опешил от моих слов, но потом просто усмехнулся:

— Ха, да я величайший преступник Сент-Канара! Меня не волнует мой внешний вид! Да и вообще, от грязнули и слышу!

Тогда он скрестил руки и с победной улыбкой посмотрел на меня. Я лишь посмотрела на себя и вспомнила о том, что я вся забрызгана грязью. Тогда я поспешила уйти. Мне немного стыдно за то, что я с ним не попрощалась, но мне было очень неловко из-за моего внешнего вида. Помню, как в тот день я вернулась в приют, и там все, вытаращив глаза, смотрели на меня, шепчась за моей спиной, а воспитательница лишь посмеялась:

— Ха, так у мисс Чистюли всё же есть родители, если кто-то наконец-таки решил заняться твоим видом.

— Какой ужас! — охнул Бушрут.

— Ну, она никогда не была особо ответственным воспитателем. Я помню, как однажды зимой, меня забыли в исторически ложном музее, и мне пришлось возвращаться самой. Я долго плутала по городу, не зная дороги, и тут начало темнеть. Фонари не горели, а единственным источником света был свет из окон домов. Мне было страшно и холодно, потому что моя лёгкая курточка совсем меня не грела. И когда я уже чуть ли не плакала, мимо меня прошёл он, бурча себе под нос что-то о тюфяке, испортившим его плащ, пальто и планы. Он не замечал меня. Папа, злобно рыча, снял с себя свой плащ, бросив его в мою сторону, и в одной лишь водолазке побрёл домой. Я подумала, что это неприлично оставлять себе чужую одежду, да и он мог замёрзнуть и заболеть, но я не могла поспеть за его быстрым и широким шагом, тогда мне пришлось крикнуть:

— Вы уронили своё пальто!

— Чего? А, снова ты. Кыш отсюда! — шикнул он на меня.

— Но вы ведь замёрзнете.

— Ха, да мне никакой холод не страшен! — гордо заявил папа, но ветер заставил его передумать и выхватить пальто из моих рук. Он развернулся и пошёл дальше к себе домой, а я просто пошла за ним, потому что мне больше некуда было идти. Так я дошла до дома папы и Зигзага. Они меня не пустили домой в первый раз, но мне было страшно и холодно, поэтому мне пришлось использовать настойчивость. Я стояла на крыльце и спорила с Зигзагом:

— Вы грубиян, если не пускаете меня домой.

— Да? А мне то что? Быть грубияном — дело всей жизни, — отмахнулся Зигзаг.

— Я вижу, но злодей из вас никудышный.

— Что?!

— Ага. Если бы вы были злодеем, то непременно впустили бы меня к себе домой.

— Это ещё почему? — скептически произнёс он.

— Потому что для вас прилежность — зло, значит если я зайду в ваш дом, то буду вести себя прилежно, проявляя грубость по отношению к вам.

— Хмм, звучит логично.

Я зашла домой, а через некоторое время услышала яростный крик папы:

— Ты впустил её в дом?!

Они долго ругались. Настолько долго, что мне пришлось самой ложиться спать в гостевой комнате. Правда потом, по середине ночи он разбудил меня, стянув рывком одеяло:

— А ну вон отсюда!

Я села на кровать. Никогда себя так не чувствовала. Наверное, вот почему утки и другие животные такие злые: им просто не дали выспаться.

— Нет. Не вежливо будить утят так поздно, — впервые в своей жизни я смотрела на кого-то хмуря брови.

— Да? А я похож на джентльмена?

— Могли бы быть, если бы поправили свои манеры. Одежду, как я вижу, вы уже почистили.

— Я не собираюсь выслушивать то, как мне надо себя вести В СОБСТВЕННОМ ДОМЕ!

— А следовало бы! Потому что хозяин из вас никакой! Вы даже не предложили мне чашечку чая! И вы даже не представляете, как сильно я устала от того, что все вокруг такие недалёкие грубияны! А теперь, — я вырвала одеяло из его рук, стоя на кровати, — я вернусь в царство Морфея, потому что хотя бы это из вежливости вы могли бы себе позволить, — я демонстративно завернулась в одеяло. Мне до сих пор неудобно это вспоминать, ведь нельзя грубить и перечить старшим, но я была такой уставшей и раздражённой, что просто не выдержала.

Папа вскинул руки к потолку, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов и сказав самому себе:

— Я спорю с ребёнком! С ребёнком, во имя Иисутки*!

Проснулась я как обычно рано утром. Мой папа ещё спал, поэтому проводил меня из дома, а потом и до приюта Зигзаг.

— Зигзаг такой вежливый, — неуверенно произнёс Бушрут.

— Не-а, но он единственный в доме, кто обо мне заботился. Папе вечно было не до меня. Он всегда был занят, — обиженно произнесла Гусёна.

— Да?

— Да, — Гусёна лежала в задумчивости, а потом снова села в кровати и продолжила:

— Хотя тогда мне казалось, что он не такой. Всегда бродил по городу, жалуясь на скуку. Потом мне Зигзаг, конечно, рассказал, куда пропадает папа, но всё равно неприятно.

— Тогда — это когда он тебя разбудил? — недоумённо спросил Бушрут.

— Нет. Тогда — это весной, сразу, как только потеплело. Я запомнила дорогу к их дому и не могла их не отблагодарить, поэтому сделала им открытки с блёстками. Я пришла, постучалась, и мне ответил Зигзаг:

— Выбивайте дверь! Она закрыта.

Но я не могла выбить дверь из-за приличия и своего маленького роста. Тогда я просто просунула открытки в скважину для писем, вырезанную в двери. Это было сложно, потому что петли были ржавыми и этой вещью уже явно давно не пользовались.

— И им понравились твои открытки? — спросил Реджинальд.

— Ну, как я спросила позже от Зигзага, то он сказал, что это было настолько мерзко мило, что он просто не мог не сохранить это на память. Он говорил:

— Да, такую мерзость ещё пойди найди!

А вот папа её порвал. Он сказал, что его раздражают эти блёстки, которые были повсюду, розовая бумага, хорошие пожелания и всё такое. Ему она не понравилась, и он её выбросил. Зигзаг сказал, что именно после этого, через две недели расхаживаний по дому и бурчания вроде: «Да как такое милое и прелестное дитя может оставаться таким очаровательным и прекрасным ребёнком, когда кругом все грубые и жаждут насилия», он задался вопросом о том, как я вообще выжила в этом мире! Тогда он и отправился в сиротский приют с заявлением о том, что сделает из меня самого невыносимого ребёнка, которого только мир знал!

— Хех, у него это не получилось, — улыбнулся Бушрут.

Гусёна вздохнула.

— Папа всегда называл меня невыносимым ребёнком. Но в какой-то момент он сдался и начал пропадать. Тогда от Зигзага я и узнала, как зовут моего папу и что он самый отпетый негодяй, которого только знал Сент-Канар! Я не следила за новостями, поэтому не знала, кто был кем. А ещё Зигзаг мне рассказал, что папе пришлось сменить злодейское прозвище, потому что оно было очень схоже с Чёрным Плащом, на которого мой папа вечно жаловался. Так он и стал Антиплащом. И знаешь, хоть папа и пропадал подолгу, иногда он приносил мне всякие девчачьи игрушки и вещи и говорил выбросить их, но я этого не делала, потому что никогда не видела целых и милых игрушек. Мне было так ужасно стыдно, когда папа узнал об этом, но он наоборот, так обрадовался, что подарил мне один из его черепов. Я поставила его на тумбочку, потому что я всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности рядом с папой, и меня действительно никто не обижал, когда я жила с ним. Я решила, что этот череп, подаренный папой, отпугнёт от меня всех монстров.

— И ты спала рядом с черепом на тумбочке? — Бушрут приподнял одну бровь.

— Ага, но мне было совсем-совсем не страшно, даже наоборот, впервые я могла проснуться с уверенностью о том, что всё будет хорошо.

— Так Антиплащ о тебе заботился? — пытался понять Бушрут.

— Не совсем. Он довольно-таки эгоистично себя вёл. Всё время злой ходил, ворчал и с соседями ругался. От нас много кто из соседей уехал, кроме Мадлфутов. А так, в основном следил за мной и готовил дома — Зигзаг. Папе вечно было не до всего, а вот Зигзаг вечно всё по дому делал. Кроме уборки, но её вообще никто не делает.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал Бушрут, а про себя добавил:

«Ясно, почему она домой возвращается».

В пространстве нависла тишина. Гусёна уже начала зевать, забыв о шторме, что творится снаружи, но когда Бушрут собирался уходить, уточка спросила:

— А можно я кое-что по секрету расскажу?

— Да, конечно, — отозвался Реджинальд.

— Ты ведь никому не скажешь?

— Нет, что ты. Дерево на сруб даю, что никому не расскажу.

— Хорошо. В общем, никому не говори, но папа меня любил. Прям по-настоящему любил. Но никто об этом не знал, даже он сам. Он часто утверждал, что ему всё равно, немного так и было, но было в нём ещё что-то такое, что ни я, ни Зигзаг, ни сам папа понять не могли. Он может и был грубым, эгоистичным и злым, но меня и Зигзага никогда в обиду не давал. Хотя всегда и говорил, что хочет вернуть меня обратно в приют, всегда просил, чтобы я рассказывала о том, какой он плохой, всегда говорил, что Зигзаг его прислужник, но он всё равно не вернул меня в приют, а с Зигзагом они были больше компаньонами. Я знаю, что мой папа далёко не любящий семьянин, но всё равно в нём что-то было, что он старался прятать ото всех. Но ты ведь и вправду никому не скажешь, что я это говорила? А то папа будет ругаться, если вернётся и узнает.

«Если вернётся», — подумал про себя Бушрут. Портал был закрыт, Антиплаща уже давно не было ни видно, ни слышно, и, похоже, никто, кроме Гусёны, его и не ждал.

— Нет, честно при честно, никому не скажу, — пообещал доктор Реджинальд Бушрут.

— Спасибо, — сонно пробормотала Гусёна и легла на бок. — Спокойной ночи, дядя Реджи.

— Спокойной ночи, Гусёна.

И Бушрут действительно никому не рассказал. Во-первых, он обещал, а во-вторых, что это изменит? То, что Антиплащ возможно, возможно любил свою приёмную дочь, не отменяет его ужасающего поведения и подлых преступлений. Да и поверил бы кто ему со слов маленького ребёнка? А может это и вправду не было по-настоящему? Может это из-за того, что Гусёна просто привыкла видеть в людях всё только хорошее? Кто знает. По всей видимости, в деле Антиплаща навсегда останется неясный пробел в графе «семья». По всей видимости, что-то навсегда останется за занавесом глубоко в тени театра жизни.

Бонус!

Комментарии от (Анти)Зигзага МакКряка:

_— Ага, — Гусёна кивнула головой. — Я жила с ним, перед тем как его арестовали. После этого меня и отправили в сиротский приют._

На самом деле её дедушку убил кто-то из подопечных доброжелательного Тараса Бульбы. После этого инцидента Бульба как раз и исчез…

_— У вас уставший вид, грязная и мятая одежда, да и пахнете… как все. Ни одна дама с вами не заговорит._

Да, именно после этих слов он занялся своим внешним видом.

_— Не-а, но он единственный в доме, кто обо мне заботился. Папе вечно было не до меня. Он всегда был занят, — обиженно произнесла Гусёна._

Конечно! Я может идиот, но брать ребёнка, когда не можешь и о себе позаботится — очень тупая вещь. Этот придурок ещё и нашёл портал в Антимир, и пропадал там неделями, а с ребёнком оставался только я. Хотя я и не жалуюсь: Гусёна довольно не проблемный ребёнок, по сравнению с Гогой. Вот с ним я больше сидеть не буду! Он главное пакостит, всё валят на меня, а он ещё и все лавры умудряется получить! Ненавижу! Что я вообще, недооценённый пилот, забыл в этом месте? Вспомнить бы эту историю…

_— …А папа её порвал. Он сказал, что его раздражают эти блёстки, которые были повсюду, розовая бумага, хорошие пожелания и всё такое. Ему она не понравилась._

Ага. Именно поэтому он потом её склеил, поставил в рамку и убрал в тумбочку. И да, я этого не знаю, и вам это не говорил.

_— …Он задался вопросом о том, как я вообще выжила в этом мире!_

Да, и о том как она будет жить дальше, кто она вообще такая, почему она до сих пор такая… Уф, ну и муторный же день был!

Почему Антиплащ вообще решил удочерить Гусёну? Потому что она была странная и вызывала трудноописуемое чувство, вроде того, когда тебе кто-то дарит хороший подарок без каких-либо лишних мыслей. Всем было друг на друга плевать. Всем, кроме Гусёны. Хотя, если честно, то оба они были два сапога пара: один безумен до ужаса, а вторая — до милоты. Брррр.

**Author's Note:**

> * Иисус-утка. Живите с этим. Я даже не буду за это извинятся.
> 
> …папе пришлось сменить злодейское прозвище, потому что оно было очень схоже с Чёрным Плащом. Так он и стал Антиплащом.
> 
> В оригинале Чёрный плащ – Darkwing Duck. И поскольку Антимир не является 100% зеркальным для обычного Сент-Канара, (да хотя бы потому, что тогда бы АнтиГусёна была бы злой, а Антиплащ – глупым по той простой причине, что Чёрный Плащ хоть и эгоцентричен, но не глупый селезень. В реальности всё наоборот: АнтиГусёна добрее обычной Гусёны, а Антиплащ расчётливее ЧП), то я подумал, что если даже у них одно и тоже настоящее имя – Дрейк Маллард или Кряк Лапчатый – то и злодейско-геройское прозвище у них должно быть если и не одним и тем же, то хотя бы схожим. Например, изначальное имя Антиплаща могло быть Darkness Duck. Можем ли мы узнать наверняка? Посмотрим. Может и сможем.
> 
> Сколько раз Атниплащ обнял свою Гусёну? Целых два! Класс.


End file.
